


Bound To Each Other's Hearts

by Spacecadet72



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Peggy and Steve are woken in the middle of the night by their daughter.





	Bound To Each Other's Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegsccarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/gifts).



> I loved writing this. I'm a fan of fluff and babyfic, and Steggy being happy, so this was great to write. I hope you enjoy it and that your holidays were good!
> 
> Title from Wildfire by Seafret.

A cry woke Peggy and she groaned before burying her face in her pillow.

“I’ll go get her,” Steve said, his voice sleepy and slow.

“Thank you,” Peggy mumbled, still into her pillow.

Sarah had begun sleeping into the night, but not every night, and Peggy could still remember the time when she was woken every night by crying. She loved her daughter, more than just about anything, but in those moments between sleep and waking, sleep made a strong argument.

Peggy felt her body relaxing, but her mind would not follow. She wondered what Sarah needed. Whatever it was, Steve could take care of it. There were bottles of milk in the fridge, and he was better at changing diapers than she was.

But sleep wasn’t coming, and Peggy knew it wouldn’t until she had gotten up and satisfied her curiosity. She fought it for a few more minutes, but finally pushed herself out of bed with a groan.

She walked quietly to the nursery, in case Steve had gotten Sarah back to sleep already, but when she peeked inside, the room was empty and dark.

A voice came from downstairs, and Peggy smiled. Ever since they had put up their Christmas tree Sarah had been fascinated by the lights and the shiny ornaments. Sarah often reached out to grab them as she crawled near the bottom of the tree. They had learned to move the ornaments up out of her reach. The tree looked a little unbalanced, but the ornaments stayed intact that way.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Steve more clearly, telling their daughter all about Santa and the gifts he was bringing her. It was her first Christmas and Steve--and by extension, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Howard--had gone completely overboard with gifts for Sarah. She wasn’t even a year old, and wouldn’t understand the holiday, but Steve was convinced she needed as many toys as possible.

“You’ll spoil her,” Peggy had said, trying to bite back a smile as Steve brought home yet another bag of toys.

Steve shook his head. “We’ll keep her grounded the other 364 days of the year. Let her have one day.”

“Two days you mean,” Peggy said with an arched eyebrow. At Steve’s confused look, she continued. “You’ll do the same thing for her birthday, and don’t try to deny it.”

Steve had only laughed and nodded. And Peggy couldn’t really blame him. Sarah was just so adorable, and she amazed them every day with what she learned and how she was growing. She was their first child. Was it really so wrong to want to give her everything?

Possibly, given the pile of presents under the tree, but what was done was done.

“Telling her about Santa again?” Peggy asked as she walked up behind Steve and Sarah in front of the tree. Steve had turned the lights on, and Sarah was trying to get out of his arms to get at the tree.

“Well, it is almost Christmas,” Steve said, turning to face her. “Figured she should know what it’s about.”

Sarah stopped trying to reach for the tree and stuck out her arms to Peggy instead.

“How’s my beautiful girl?” she asked as she took Sarah from Steve. “It is much too late for you to be up.”

Sarah grinned up at her and Peggy completely understood why Steve couldn’t say no to that face.

“You’re just too cute for your own good, did you know that?” Peggy asked as Sarah sucked on her fist and made happy noises.

“With you as he mother, it couldn’t possibly be otherwise,” Steve said softly.

“Charmer,” Peggy said with a smile.

“Only for you.”

Peggy’s smile softened, but she didn’t say anything in response. Instead, she hummed softly, an old favorite tune of both her and Steve’s and swayed around with Sarah, bouncing her slightly.

“May I have this dance?”

Peggy looked at Sarah. “What do you think? Should we dance with him?”

Sarah smiled and let out a small coo.

“I think that’s a yes,” Peggy said, putting the arm not holding Sarah around his shoulder.

Steve pulled her in close, mindful of Sarah in between them, and started them in a simple, slow waltz.

While Steve had missed their date at the Stork Club, they had gone since he had been found a few monthes later in the ice and Peggy had been true to her word and taught him how to dance. He was much better than he said he was, not stepping on her toes even once. Some of Peggy’s favorite memories were being held by Steve as they slowly moved around the dance floor.

They danced around the living room, the tree lights casting a colored glow on their features.

Sarah settled down in between them, her head resting against Peggy’s chest. Peggy couldn’t see her face, but could tell that soon Sarah would drift off to sleep.

“I love you,” Steve said, his voice soft.

Peggy looked up at him with a confused smile. “I love you too.” After a moment of silence, she asked, “What brought that on?”

Steve shrugged. “I was just thinking about how this is where I always want to be, with my two girls. I never thought I’d have this, before the serum, or after, and I just love being home.”

“I thought I would hate this. Not us--being the dutiful wife and mother--but being with you, having her, It’s better than I could have imagined.”

“It helps that I’m not banishing you to the kitchen,” Steve said dryly.

Peggy inclined her head in acknowledgement. “That’s just it, Steve. You love me, and don’t ask me to be anything less than what I am. You also make a wonderful stay at home dad.”

Steve looked down at Sarah. “It’s the best job.”

Peggy nodded. “We work, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Being careful of Sarah still in her arms, Peggy leaned up to kiss Steve softly. Without Sarah, it probably would have escalated, but knowing their daughter slept between them, the kiss stayed soft and gentle.

Peggy pulled back after a few moments. “I think it’s time we all got to bed.”

Taking his hand in hers, they walked back upstairs, where sleep was waiting. She hadn’t thought this would be her life, but now that it was, she wouldn’t give it up for anything.


End file.
